demilovatofandomcom-20200223-history
Devonne by Demi
Devonne by Demi is a skin care line by Demi Lovato that was released in December 2014. Background Demi announced via her Twitter account that she will be releasing a skin care line and stated: "Ever since I was a young girl, I have always been about skincare for some reason, when you take time to do things for yourself like care for your skin, you feel the most confident." Lovato teamed up with beauty experts and put together a range of products including a hydrating protecting mist, cleanser and moisturizing primer. The starter kit (whose proceeds will benefit The Lovato Treatment Scholarship Program) starts at $29.99 for a monthly subscription. stylenews.peoplestylewatch.com - Skin Care Line Annoucement Products The skin care range consists of: *A Hydrating Protection Mist with sweet lemon and peppermint. Hydrating Protection Mist is perfect for an on-the-go lifestyle and meets the size requirement to carry on the plane with you. This multitasking product hydrates and protects your skin in even the harshest conditions. A unique blend of ingredients, including apple essence, natural Reishi mushroom extract, licorice extract, Kimarine seaweed and a mild, rice-derived exfoliant, work together to help moisturize, balance, soothe, protect and refresh your skin. During chaotic times, Hydrating Protection Mist can also be used to promote peace in your day. The light notes of chamomile and lavender fragrance offer a pleasing, calming aroma. * A Deep Facial Cleanser with lavender and chamomile. Deep Facial Cleanser is a multi-functional product. Cleanse, moisturize, balance, sooth, protect & refresh in one easy step. Deep Facial Cleanser contains natural plant extracts, proven to be gentle, while thoroughly cleansing your skin – even the delicate eye area. A unique blend of ingredients, including apple essence, natural Reishi mushroom extract, licorice extract, Kimarine seaweed and a mild, rice-derived exfoliant, work together to provide the results your skin needs. Did we mention how great this stuff smells? The light scent of sweet lemon and peppermint adds a refreshing note to your cleansing routine. * A Moisturizing Primer with sweet lemon and peppermint. This pre-makeup primer provides a hydrating barrier that ensures your skin stays soft and smooth thorough the entire day. The light lotion absorbs instantly, and helps to hydrate and balance, while working to keep skin clear. A unique blend of ingredients, including Reishi mushroom, licorice extract, Kimarine seaweed and a super blend of anti-oxidants derived from rice bran, sunflower and rosemary work together to promote clear skin, soothe irritation and protect against negative environmental effects. The light scent of sweet lemon and peppermint adds a fragrant, uplifting note to your day. devonnebydemi.com - Skin Care products *A Clarifying Mud Mask with green tea and cucumber extract. The mask purifies skin, visibly minimising the appearance of pores as well as protecting against free radicals and leaves skin calm and balanced *Acne Rescue Treatment formulated with naturally derived salicylic acid. The product helps fight acne, promotes rapid healing and helps prevent further breakouts. * Lovato also released a range of scented candles with a sweet lemon and peppermint fragrance. The beauty range was then expanded with the addition of essential oils, body wash and body lotion as part of a Holiday Gift set. Gallery Devone_by_demi.png Candle.jpg Oils Blissfull-touch-trio Mud_mask.jpg Acne_treatment.jpg Skinrange_2016.jpg Demi-lovato-skincare.jpg demi-devonne.png demi-devonne 2.jpg demi-devonne 3.jpg Devonne_1.jpg Devonne_2.jpg Devonne_3.png Devonne_4.png Devonne_5.png Videos External Links devonnebydemi.com - Website devonnebydemi - YouTube channel References Category:Merchandise